heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Somethi
Something Wow more chars this one is supposed to be close to Nothing's opposite. ---- }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(#fff, transparent), radial-gradient(#C0C0C0 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #C0C0C0; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Shyness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | White |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(#fff, transparent), radial-gradient(#C0C0C0 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #C0C0C0; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Ageless |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Likes to call itself a female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Roaming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find Nothing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wandering |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Nothing? (Nothing's younger sis yolo) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Nothing? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Nothing? (Its hard to consider her older brother a ally or an enemy due to his unstableness) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Cannot shapeshift, however, she can "grow" strange yet effective wings at her will. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Teeth and claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Nonononono, I am Nothing's younger and actually sane sister, not Nothing in a disguise. You can tell if its it by looking at the eyes. If Nothing shapeshifts into something that has eyes, they will be all white. My eyes are all black when I shapeshift." |} |} Something belongs to Seaviper, please do not use her without my permission. After discovering that Nothing was a failure, they tried again to make a shapeshifter. With more magic and less abusive harsh training. Meet Something, a successful shapeshifter and Nothing's younger sister. Appearance Something looks a lot like Nothing, except she is white instead of black. Due to their near identical appearance, many dragons think she is Nothing in disguise. Snow white scales, horns, claws, feathers and obsidian black teeth and eyes, white fur on the end of her tail and on her wrists and ankles, with the same body build as Nothing, thin, lean, agile, it is easy to say she is Nothing. However, unlike it, her eyes are all black. Her fur is more silkier and smoother,and has been well attended to. She also has long, feathered wings, with the feathers having silver edges. Two long horns twist out from her head, one pair longer than the other. She has a swift, lean build, and is quick on her feet. Personality Unlike her brother, she is sane and does not have multiple personality disorder. However, she isn't as smart a he is, though. insert text here History Born in the same lab as Nothing, they decided to retry the shapeshifting expirement. However, once they began her training, she escaped, as it was brutal and she didn't want to experience it. A few years after Nothing broke out, they decided to try this again. Thus Something was created, another hope for a successful shapeshifter experiment. However, they let their hope up too high, and were disappointed to discover that all she could do was make wings. They decided to kill her next morning, but during the night, she slipped out and rummaged through their files. She found Nothing's, who was an actual shapeshifter who was highly dangerous and broke out awhile back. She was then caught, and when being dragged back, she pleaded for them to kill her. Getting desperate when they denied her pleas, she said that she would go kill Nothing and bring his body as proof so she could live, Since he is a murderous creature while she was normal on the inside. They accepted her request, but told her if they ran into her and she doesn't have his body, they will kill her. She thanked them over many times, then set off into the night to search for it. At first, she thought it could be easy, but overtime as the years went on she realized that it was way harder than she thought. Not only could he shape shift, but he was an excellent liar too, and thus could appear as anybody at anytime. However, she kept to her task knowing that if she strayed from it, she would be killed. Abilities Her original plan was to be immortal, can shapeshift, and have wings when she isn't shapeshifed into another dragon, but they only got a weird way of her having wings and being immortal. Crafted similarly to Nothing, some things are same between the two. Their general body build and shape is the same, and only a few abilities match. For example, one is they both age, although both have different concepts when it comes to that topic. Something will physically age on the outside, however her body will stay young. However, by turning into a tree, she can reverse the affects of age on her appearance. However, unlike Nothing, there is really no stop limit, and too much time will turn her into a little dragonet, looking like she was just came out from the egg, and it also slowly chip away at her memory, destroying those old memories one by one. While in her tree form, every year spent in that form reverses her aged appearance by two years. When you find her tree, it will have ghostly white wood with even whiter bark. Black swirl patterns rise from the roots and spiral up the tree, like smoke is curling around it. The leaves will be a ash-black, and represent her memories. When they naturally fall, it means she has lost a memory. You cannot force-pluck one off and affect her memory, it will stay on the branch. However, she will be disturbed from her sleep. Too much pulling will awaken her, and she gets pretty cranky if she gets disturbed from her age-undoing nap. When she does sleep, she is in a dream that recites through her life. If there is no breeze, the more the leaves move like they are being disturbed by wind, it means she is going through a more painful part of her life. This can sometimes look weird, for a perfectly breezeless day the tree could look like the winds as strong as hurricane winds are blowing against it. If you look into one of the leaves long enough, you can see the memory that leaf represents. Bigger leaves represent big or very important memories, while smaller ones represent smaller and less significant memories. Usually she only goes through half of her life, but sometimes she has gone shorter or longer. She can control when she wakes up, and most of the time she wakes herself up. Sometimes, in dire emergencies, she goes into tree form just to escape being caught. Unlike Nothing, she can "grow" strange yet effective wings for when she wants to fly. These are nothing like regular dragon wings, for there are long thick cartilage spikes protruding form her shoulders, above her legs, and around the middle of her tail. The spikes connect the membrane, witch helps her fly. Each cartilage spike has some muscle in it, allowing for flexible wing movement and maneuverability. Wip Trivia *Something was originally going to be male and named Nobody *She was also going to be a shapeshifter *She is Fluttershy in a nutshell Gallery Pictures will link to their creators insert photos here Category:Seaviper's Stuff